hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Delcore 4
Zoning Season 1: Delcore's Medicane (Hurricane Delcore 2016) Season 2: Superstorm Delcore Season 3 Hurricane Delcore 2 (2018) Season 4: Hurricane Delcore 3 (Fall 2018) Season 5: NOW VIEWING Season 6: Typhoon Delcore 5 (February- March 2019) Season 7 Supercane Delcore (May-July 2019) Quick Info- You voted in Summer, the name to be selected, and that name is now being used. Welcome to Hurricane NATHAN! You voted that NATHAN would achieve AT LEAST Cat 5 Intensity. While that is highly unlikely, we'll see! Tracking 12-12 11:35AM :: NATHAN Named a RARE WINTER SUBTROPICAL INVEST 12-13 8am- Nathan hits US Virgin Island of St Croix. 25mph 12-14 11am Nathan reaches Puerto Rico Island of Vieques -30mph 12-14 12:45pm :: Nathan Fully Tropical Invest 12-14 11pm :: Nathan a Tropical Storm 12-15 6:45am Nathan is at 45mph. increased by 15mph in the last 12 hours. 12-15 8am Nathan hits Fajardo, Puerto Rico. 45mph. 12-16 12:45pm Nathan is powerful tropical storm 70mph 12-17 5:15am Nathan achieves C1 Status 12-18 8:18am Nathan achieves C2 12-19 9:35pm Nathan threatens Bermuda, Now a C3. 12-19 10:30pm Nathan moving north, slowly strengthening. 125mph 12-19 11pm Nathans outer bands reach Bermuda (Eye about 175 miles SW)140mph 12-20 8am Nathan continues to close in...(Eye about 121 miles SW) 150mph 12-20 5pm Nathan Closest to Bermuda- (Eye about 98 miles west) 160 mph 12-21 5am Strongest of Nathan Passes Bermuda. Headed North, To bring blizzard conditions to cold, cold New England Christmas week. 12-23 1am Nathan Subtropical Cyclone 70mph 12-24 Nathan Races up Northeast coast, 40mph 12-24 2am First Snow in Montauk, NY 12-24 5am, First bands of snow arrive in Groton, New London, Stonington, Westerly. 12-24 8am First band of heavy snows arrive in Montauk, Groton, and New London, Snow begins in Montville, Norwich, and Colchester. 25mph winds at center. 12-24 11am - Outer bands tapering off. Storm now only 40 miles wide and long. Heaviest snow arrives in SE Connecticut. 12-24 8pm Heaviest of snow tapering down to lighter snow, winds dying down. 15mph 12-25 9am, Still snowing, much lighter, 15mph 12-25 4pm Snow Heavy again. Nathan taking one last shot at CT. 15mph 12-26 5am Last snows leaving Connecticut. 12-26 2am Nathan still boasting winds up to 14mph in Southern New England. 12-26 11am Nathan moving out over Cape Cod. Last Advisory. 5-10mph winds. Nathan Dissipates over Cape Cod, Massachusetts. STORY Historical winter storm. Hurricane Nathan took a devastating blow to Bermuda, hurdling winds of 135mph. Luckily, not much is destroyed, Only windows, and roofs took the main brunt. Trees and wires are down, throughout the island. An estimated 6-8 weeks or up to 2-3 months, they will have everything restored and power back to all citizens.The eye passed only 90 miles west of the island, and they ended up getting the outer eyewall of the storm. After a very rare December C5 peaked storm, Nathan started weakening as he climbed the coast. Nathan peaked at 160mph, Unexpectedly while traveling over a patch of warm ocean waters south of Bermuda. The waters were warm enough to turn the cat 4 into a even rarer C5 December storm. As Nathan closed in on the northeast, waters north of Bermuda were much colder, therefore, Nathan gradually weakened and was still so strong, it was still tracked as subtropical, then as a polar cyclone. Nathan arrived on Christmas Eve, bringing a white Christmas to everyone in the southeast New England states. Nathan dropped over 2 feet of snow in eastern Connecticut, Rhode Island and over Boston. The city of New York however, the weather was much warmer, about 38-45) and only saw about 4" of snow. The storm center which dropped the most snow was far away from New York, also accounting for the little snowfall. Us in Norwich and Preston, CT saw temps in the 20s and low 30s. Western CT is where the foot of snow line was. The most snow was reported in Groton, New London, Ledyard, Montville, Preston, Norwich, Griswold, and Voluntown, when the center went NE, still as a strong system. These towns saw a maximum snowfall of about 35" or about 3 feet. Category:Delcore's Category:Hurricane Delcore Series Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Typhoons Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Polar Cyclones